


Claim me, mark me - own me

by OliveBranch_10



Series: OBIKIN SMUT [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Shot, Comeplay, Dom!Obi-wan Kenobi, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Soft Porn, sub!Anakin skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranch_10/pseuds/OliveBranch_10
Summary: It's mesmerizing to see the white slowly trickle out of Anakin's hole, it's clenching on nothing and Obi-wan suddenly feels hazy. He feels blood rushing in his ears and all he can do is stare enthralled at the cum seeping out. Honestly he's too old to get it up so fast again, and yet he can feel himself stirring. The urge to touch is too intense and with a rush of bravery Obi-wan presses Anakin's cheeks further apart and lies down between them.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: OBIKIN SMUT [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707265
Comments: 5
Kudos: 252





	Claim me, mark me - own me

**Author's Note:**

> i deleted this twice but yet

They're sticky and sweat is drying on their skin. Obi-wan feels the sweet fatigue settle in his muscles, making his body feel languid and at ease. Grabbing a wet cloth from the fresher he returns to Anakin's side. The boy is lying on his belly, legs still spread slightly and arms cushioning his head. He looks sleepy and thoroughly fucked, it's a look Obi-wan loves the most. He widens Anakin's legs, trying to get his own spunk, because he’s a good man and he doesn’t want to have Anakin complaining about dry flaking come ever again. But when he normally just quickly cleans he’s suddenly aware that it’s _his_ cum dripping out of his boy. It's mesmerizing to see the white slowly trickle out of Anakin's hole, it's clenching on nothing and Obi-wan suddenly feels hazy. He feels blood rushing in his ears and all he can do is stare enthralled at the come seeping out. Honestly he's too old to get it up so fast again, and yet he can feel himself stirring. The urge to touch is too intense and with a rush of bravery Obi-wan presses Anakin's cheeks further apart and lies down between them.

"What’re you doing" Anakin slurred, still sounding halfway asleep but Obi-wan shushed him. "Trying something new, if you don't like it just let me know and I’ll stop." With a smirk he sucked a hickey on the boy's ass causing him to cry out softly. "Lovely view this." With a soft swat to his head Anakin lied down completely relaxed, mumbling things like old man and other kind insults that he ignored, all good natured snark from his boy even if he was still in his pleasantly fucked mood.

Obi-wan pushed his cheeks apart and was immediately captured again by the sight of Anakin's hole clenching, the pucker still slightly open and seemed to wink at him. He had to swallow once before he leaned down and licked a straight line from his tailbone till his perineum, and Anakin immediately yelped. His back bowed and he glanced back at Obi-wan with large eyes, shock written all over it. "No?" Obi-wan mused but Anakin lowered himself down again, "no just surprised." The blush prominent on his face and Obi-Wan couldn't help but smirk back and look down again. A rush of confidence made him bend down again and press his tongue flat against the pucker, motivated by Anakin's wet gasp he continued and as if in a trance. Obi-wan felt like he was drowning in this crackling pleasure. He couldn't think, pressing his tongue flat against the furled pucker, nibbled at it and sucked harshly. Anakin's moaning and the shaking of his thighs surrounding Obi-wan's head only spurred him on. There was something heady and powerful of making someone come undone just with your tongue.

Jabbing his tongue into Anakin's hole caused the boy to howl and curse. He could taste his own cum and underneath it something pure Anakin. Obi-wan felt like he was boiling, his skin felt tight and he couldn't help but reach down and stroke himself while continuing to lick and suck like a man possessed. Obi-wan couldn’t even phantom what about eating his own cum from his boy’s ass was so appealing, only that it was and he never wanted to stop.

He could hear Anakin somewhere far away, heard him muttering and pleading. "Oh, oh Obi-Wan, please oh kriff, please." Obi-wan pressed one finger in while nibbling and licking around the rim. He pushed on Anakin's prostate, ruthlessly pressing and rubbing it while the boy's cries were getting more high-pitched and sobs of overstimulation wracked his frame. If Obi-wan could see Anakin he'd see the boy's glazed eyes, tears pooling there of sheer pleasure and mouth slack and panting - never getting enough air.

With a jolt that Obi-wan could feel travel through Anakin's whole body the boy came. His moaning turned into a wail and when Obi-wan just kept on going it turned into high shrieking, but he didn't say stop. Obi-wan jerked himself faster, felt his gut coil and the pressure increase and with a cry he rose up and to come all over Anakin's back. Shuddering he softly patted the boy's thigh, still completely overwhelmed by his orgasm and feeling as if he had ran a marathon Obi-wan gave himself a second to settle back into his own skin before grabbing the abandoned wet cloth.

"Well, that was something alright" He heard Anakin hiccup a snort and Obi-wan couldn't help but snicker. Oh yes this was definitely something, _something_

**Author's Note:**

> yell prompts at my tumblr: anakinskywalkher <3


End file.
